Changelog
Changelog V 1.0.6 (Mar 1, 2019) *Additions: **Added Endless Mode Event **Added 4x speed in battle **Add next and previous level button in level map *Changes: **Changed description in Academy system **Changed the slots into gems: 700 for 2nd slot and 1000 for 3rd slot. **Not showing the 3rd slot price unless player unlock the 2nd slot. **Reduce 5 seconds waiting time during each turn in endless mode *Fixed Bugs: **Can't see my current rank on Endlessboard **Wrong resource data at the end of month(9999999 coins and gems) Changelog V 1.0.5 (Feb 27, 2019) *Additions: **Endless Mode **Added buy power up items in defeated page *Fixed Bugs: **Artemis daily mission bug **Can't get reward from Bonus Offer Changelog V 1.0.4 (Feb 25, 2019) *Additions: **Pre Register player rewards **Daily Missions **Add Server time in Main UI *Changes: **Reduced Summon price from 20,000 coins down to 5,000 coins *Fixed Bugs: **Fixed Dilboom Genocide Event and 50 Gems compensation **Fix Cannon/Guard Tower achievements swapping issue Changelog V 1.0.3 (Feb 22, 2019) *Additions: **New event for this weekends(UTC:6AM) *Changes: **Change the price of Stamina. **Change the maximum buying Stamina to 10 **Change the limit challenge of Hell mode to 10 *Fixed Bugs: **Various Bug fixes Changelog V 1.0.2 (Feb 19, 2019) *New Features: **Add double check popup on spending Gems **Add new achievement about Unit Nymph Warrior **Add Power-Up function to battle **Add the icon to show if enemies are Air or Ground units **Add Bonus Offer *Changes: **Show other girl's skills cooldown time in battle **Changed the Special Offer price and content **Rebalance the Hero, Tower and Map **Change buy hero slot with Gems to Nutaku Coin *Fixed Bugs: **Izumi skill plays too many sound effects at once **Level up EXP item icon was wrong **Chiyome's Shock skill isn't too clear what is being upgraded when the player Level's it up. **Achievement "The Growth of Heroes" fixed **Achievment "It's enough to have heroes" fixed **Other glitches Changelog V 1.0.0 (Feb 15, 2019) *Additions: **1st Time Buyer Special offer has been reduced to (100 NC = 200 Gems, 4500 coins, 10 Sweep tickets, 20 log) **Flash Deals Shop - Random in-game content for limited time **Bonus Offer deals shop unlocks when Star acquisition milestone have been achieved **inclusion of option to purcahse and use Consumable Power Ups for each level. **Added Hot Keys to Hero slots, Hero Skill, and God Skills **Added Hero Active Skill timer guage below Hero portraits in battle **Added Flying/Non-Flying icon descriptors in level's Enemy Information menu *Changes: **Hero shard drops are now available in Hero and Hell difficulty modes (16% and 40% respectively) **Hero and Hell difficukty mode daily attempts have been increased (5-->10, 2-->5 respectively) **Hero shards are now used to level skills (previously, Coins were used) **2nd and 3rd Hero Battle Party slots now require Gems to unlock **Coins are now used to Promote Heroes (previously, shards were used to promote heroes) **Level 12, 13, 14, 15, 16 now include new and more numerous enemies **Star Chest contents have been revised **Added category descriptors for Hero skills (Active and Passive) **Hippolyta's Jungle Roar skill duration has been increased **Izumi's Gaia's Wrath skill sound effects playback reduced **Izumi's Gaia's Wrath skill cooldown has been increased (mistake, will correct in future update) **Joan's Holy Light skill now has ability to heal those around her **Chiyome's Shock skill description now has duration information **Morgan's Icy Prison skill duration has increased **Athena's Odin's Rage is now Zeus' Rage, and Odin's Breath now Zeus' Breath **Athena's Zeus' Breath skill has increased Area of Effect (4x) **Athena's Zeus' Rage now has the flame animation **Priscilla's Hell Blade skill's damage, duration, and instakill probability has been increased **Priscilla's Zero Slash skill's cooldown has been reduced. **Archer Tower Quickshot Sisters' Magic Infused skill description revised **Archer Tower Quickshot Sisters' Magic Infused skill Area of Effect has been reduced **Guard Tower Heavy Guards' Grievous Slash description has been revised **Guard Tower Heavy Guards' Grievous Slash skill has been fixed **Witch Tower Spellmaster Exploding Death skill now works **Witch Tower Spellmaster Bounding Spell now stops enemies from multiplying **Various bug fixes